A mobile device, such as a mobile telephone, may be manufactured and assembled in a factory overseas or in a facility in the United States. Most mobile devices are not built-to-order and, thus, are placed into inventory until each individual unit is purchased by a customer. Devices may be in transit or sit in inventory for days, weeks, or months prior to purchase. Typically, a mobile device spends more time in transit to a storage facility, store, or other holding area, such as a vending machine, than the standby battery life of the device. Thus, devices may be charged and turned off prior to leaving the factory. Since devices may be powered off after leaving the factory, a need exists for a technique to update information within the device prior to providing a purchased device to a customer.